Anzhela's life
by EllyVeronica
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Dimitri's youngest sister Anzhela. It has references to the books by Richelle Mead. Its better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Introduction

I really don't like the way my life is heading. I live with my mum and two sisters in a 'Blood Whore' community. I have a elder brother called Dimitri, (but I call him Dimka) who is in his twenties. He's a guardian at Saint Vladimir's Academy. I really look up to my elder brother. Why shouldn't I? He hit our dad who is a total prick and set out to become a guardian. I keep close contact with Dimka. I love him so much.

By the way my name's Anzhela which means angel. I think my mum was desperate by the time she had me to have a nice, innocent, girly daughter. I am neither innocent nor girly. Sure I like to shop and dress up, occasionally. And as for innocent, yeah right. When I was a little kid I spent way too much time with Dimka. We use to go running threw the rain and throw mud pies at each other. But we use to also just sit in the long grass at night and talk while looking up at the stars.

I'm the youngest of us four kids. Dina and Kristen, my two sisters are sixteen and twenty, Dina's sixteen and Kristen's twenty. Sure they're great but they fight about the oddest things. Neither will play with me the same way Dimitri use to.

I'm fourteen years old and have a life set out in front of me I don't want.

Because Dina just turned sixteen she has started in the 'business'. That means I only have two short years left until I'm meant to join. Apparently it feels amazing to have Moroi men suck your blood during sex. I really don't care. I never want to feel it. I want to follow Dimitri's lead and become an amazing guardian. I cutting it really fine if it's ever going to happen but every time I talk to mum about it she says that it would be a waist of time. But every time I remind her that Dimka's one. She just snorts and walks away mumbling some thing under her breath.

Anyway I just got a letter from Dimka. I'm the only one in the family that keeps in contact with Dimka.

In the letter he says that Rosemarie Hathaway, daughter of the famous Janine Hathaway, and the last Dragomir, Princess Vasilisa, have been caught and brought back to the academy. Those two have been on the run now for about a year.

Dimitri has been assigned to the Princess for after she finishes school and in the mean time at the academy. He also has to train Rosemarie so she can catch up to her classmates in hope of graduating. She probably will with Dimka as her mentor.

He use to sort of train me when he came home in the Christmas holidays. If I showed a lot of improvement I could choose what we did for fun. That normally happened but the few times I didn't work hard enough we would be sitting down talking about what has happened since the last time we saw each other. These sessions would either be in my bed (because I was too exhausted to sit up) with my head on Dimka's chest until I feel asleep or in front of the fire with hot coca snuggled up on the couch.

I haven't seen Dimitri since I was about ten. I miss him so much but the help a bit.

Apparently I'm turning a lot like Dimka did at my age. I'm becoming more determined and stuff. I look a lot like him too, dark eyes and hair. I also hide my emotions like Dimka did at my age and probably still does.

He goes on in the letter asking how things are here and how mum, Dina and Kristen are.

This is what I wrote back to him.

_Dear Dimka,_

_Yeah I guess everything is good here. Dina is her normal bragging self. She is officially a 'blood whore' and keeps saying I am missing out a big thing. But I don't want to be a 'blood whore'. I want to be like you and be a guardian. _

_As for Kristen she is apparently in love. Mum's egging her on. I don't get it. Girls from all over the community always say they're in love but come back broken hearted. But he proposed to her she didn't stop to think and said yes straight away. He's from a really large family._

_Anyway, sounds like you have your hands full. Lets see how Roza goes under the almighty Dimka, ha ha. The Princess will be safe with you, they chose her guardian well._

_I guess I'm okay. I still train like you taught me too._

_Can you please, please, please come home these holidays? I've turned too tomboy for the girls here and my only friend got sent to an academy in Australia to train to become a guardian._

_Wait; let me guess you can't come._

_Don't worry Dimka ill survive I'm too much like you._

_I love you big brother,_

_Anzhela_

_xoxo_

_P.S. I enclosed a picture that was taken last week just before I started training_

I finished writing and posted it. I hope he gets it soon.

On my way home I was wondering if I should have told Dimka how I can use fire. I found out once during training by complete accident. I hadn't told anyone. The only explanation I could come up with is that I am more Moroi than Dhampir. It seems odd but it's the only explanation that makes any sort of sense. One more reason I guess to become a guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been about two months since I've heard from Dimka. Not a good sign.

I just heard that my father was coming these holidays. I haven't seen him since I was about four when Dimka was training at an Academy. He never comes when Dimka's here. Why would he come and see me now?

I really need Dimka if I'm going to get through this without hurting anyone or anything.

I've been training longer and harder than I ever have lately. I have to put the emotions somewhere the letters to Dimka were the only thing that I could spill my heart over. I never really talk to anyone or let anyone in.

Apparently I'm turning into quite a beautiful young lady. My mum has been trying to get me more lady-like. She did the same to Kristen and Dina. It worked on them. It won't work on me. I don't want to be tamed unless it was to protect someone. I know mum wont stop until I change though.

---------------------------------*-----------*---------*----------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang and I run down the stairs at full speed while mum yells at me to be more lady-like. Ergh. As if that'll happen.

I open the door and see the postman. I take the letters from him, smile and thank him. He just stared at me with blank eyes as I closed the door on him. Odd. I sort threw the letters to see if there was any for me. Right at the back there is one from Dimka, finally. I go to the kitchen and give the rest of the mail to mum. I run up 2 my room to read the letter.

I jump onto the bed and lie on my stomach. I rip open the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Anzhela,_

_I'm so sorry I can't come for the holidays. You're becoming quite the young lady._

_I miss you too, so much. _

_It's good to hear you've continued your training._

_Kristen has always taken things even if they didn't make sense. You know that._

_You know Roza? The one I'm mentoring? I think I'm falling for her. I know it's stupid but I can't help it._

_I'm sorry I took so long with this letter. I really haven't had time. _

_How have things been? What's happening for the holidays?_

_I have to go, love you sis,_

_Dimka_

I read it over and over. Do I really want to put my latest troubles on Dimka? Even when I know that he can't do anything to help?

Instead I just wrote.

_Dear Dimka,_

_You'll do the right thing with Roza you always do._

_Yeah all is fine, I guess._

_Do you have access to a phone?_

_If you do can you call me at the house?_

_I really miss your voice._

_Love you,_

_  
Anzhela_

_xo_

Now all I have to do is be on the ball and keep an eye on the phone and hope he calls.

**How did you like it??**

**Its my first try at a fan fiction. You could probably tell.**

**Please review and help give me ideas and tell me what you think**

**Thanks**

**Ellz94**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I knew when I mailed the letter it would take a couple of weeks until Dimka got it. But those weeks were so long. I want so badly to talk to Dimka, to hear his voice.

About a month after I sent the letter the phone rang. I was the only one left in the house. I ran to the phone to get it before it rang out. By the time I got to the phone I was pretty breathless.

"Hello?" I say completely clueless who it may be.

I hear throaty chuckles from the other end of the line. I relax completely at the sound.

"Hello there. I was looking for my baby sister, Anzhela." He says. I could tell he was holding beck another chuckle. It was rare for Dimka to have his shield down where other people may see him. He must be really happy.

"Dimka!" I pretty much screamed into the receiver.

"Yeah, that's me. How are you sis?"

"Good, I guess. How are things as a guardian?"

He knew as soon as I asked the question that I as trying to get the topic of me. I knew because he let out a sigh of frustration.

"I know you too well to know that you hiding something. You've been hiding it a while too, haven't you?" He sounded a bit annoyed.

I let out a sigh of defeat. Nothing gets past Dimitri. Should I tell him every thing? From the fire to our dad coming these holidays?

While I thought there was complete silence. Finally Dimka spoke.

"What are you hiding? It must be big. You never keep secrets from me." He sounded caring and understanding like he use to be when we spoke when we were kids.

He knows when I'm holding information back from him. I better tell him everything.

"Sorry Dimka. I just-just, I don't know. Okay from the start and the less important thing.

"About, I don't know, a year or so ago, I was really angry while training and I was thinking about setting the dummy on fire. I had been having big mood swings and I thought that they came with puberty. But anyway, my vision was all of a sudden, read and my handset on fire. When I thought for it to stop it did.

"The only explanation I could come up with was that I was more Moroi than Dhampir and with puberty came out with the big mood swings.

"So what do you think?" I take a deep breath. Would he think I'm crazy?

"So you can summon the element of fire when ever you want?"

"Yeah."

"Have you told anyone? Except me?"

"You know that you're the only person I confide in. So no, I haven't."

"What else is there?"

The question took me off guard. He must be trying to think. That's going to be impossible with the next thing I'm going to tell him.

"Okay. You can't freak out, okay?"

"Okay." His voice was cautious now.

"Alright. About two months ago mum got a call from dad. He said he was coming over for the Christmas holidays. Dimka, that's why I wanted you there for the holidays, I don't think I'll be able to get through the 'visit' without you here helping me." I listen to the other end of the line. "Breathe Dimitri."

"You mean he's coming and mum let him?!"

I roll my eyes even though he can't see it.

"Dimka settle down. So mum could have gone; 'sorry you can't do that. Oh and by the way your kids are great!' As if Dimitri."

"I know but I can't believe he has the guts to go there after our…encounter…those years ago."

"Mum knows you don't some home for the holidays anymore. She's given up hoping. And well dad, he is apparently 'thrilled to be able to see us.'" I shiver involuntarily.

At that time mum came through the door.

"Anzhela, I'm home!"

"Shit, sorry Dimka I have to go."

I hang up before he can say anything.

"Who was that honey?"

"No-one mum, just a friend who had lost contact and they just wanted to say hi."

"That's nice. Can you help with diner?"

"Sure. One sec I just need to put something in my room and I'll be down."

"Okay sweetie."

**Thanks for that one review ****smart-cinderella**** and I have thought about that as a possibility but it will be a while.**

**Review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

There's only one month left until my dad comes to 'visit'.

I haven't heard a word from Dimka since that phone call. No letters, no nothing. I keep trying to phone but every time I call the Academy's number, whoever picks the phone up and answers it then say Dimka is unavailable, even at bloody 9am! It's really starting to bug me.

It's been three months since I've talked to him. That's the longest ever, well except for when I was under five because I couldn't write.

I've written about 6 letters to him. I shouldn't have told him about dad. But how can I hold things from Dimka? The caring older brother who is always there for me.

Well Except for now.

I shouldn't take this out on Dimka. I still have massive mood swings.

It started snowing about a month or so ago and I'm having trouble not using fire to warm things up.

My temperature is higher than everyone else because of my specific element. It really sucks because you want to melt all the snow and have the sun come out. But I know that wont happen for another couple of months or so.

Because its almost Christmas everyone is either putting up their decorations or going away to see family for the festive season.

Our house is covered with lights. Mm always goes over board in the festive seasons. Last year at Christmas, she put 3 large chickens on the table and expected my sisters, mum, a couple of friends and me to eat them. Her response is always the same.

'Just keeping the spirit of Christmas Alive!!'

She's been going overboard since I can't even remember. I love her dearly but she just goes too far. No one ever has the guts to say anything to her because she's so happy. Even Dad! And that is saying something.

But she's gone more overboard this year with dad coming and everything. You should hear the food she's planning for is to eat! It's insane!

Anyway at the moment mum's trying to figure out where to put the Christmas tree this year.

She decides which room and then chooses another room when the tree is already in the first room that she chooses. I feel sorry for the guys that are moving the tree. Finally after moving the tree to pretty much every room in the house, she decides to put it in the dining room, the place she decided in the first place.

Mum leaves the room to clean the lounge room. I take the opportunity to use the phone in the hall to try and call Dimka again.

I run to the phone but at the same time make sure I don't make any noise.

I pick up the receiver and dialed the Academy's number. It is way to familiar now.

"Hello?" It was Stan a fellow guardian and teacher at the academy to Dimitri.

I sigh

"Hi Stan, Its Anz again. Any chance Dimitri could come to the phone?"

"I'm really sorry Anz but he actually only just left. With the rising attacks and everything the guardians have to do double shifts."

Same old story.

"Ok thanks anyway Stan."

"Yeah its good to hear from you hon. If I don't talk to you before then, Merry Christmas."

"Yeah to you to, Stan."

I hung up the phone and pressed my fingertips to my temples. What if I had called only ten minutes earlier? Would Dimka have picked up? Lines of questions run through my head. But as I said before, it was the same old story.


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's impossible to speak to Dimitri if he's doing double shifts, so I didn't even try.

Today is Christmas. My father arrived two days ago. Since then he has been nice enough to everyone. I still don't trust him. I spoke to him once and it ended up with me hitting him. I was sent to my room. I didn't stay in there long. I jumped out my second story window and ran to the place in the woods where Dimka and I use to go. I stayed there for hours but when I came back no one had noticed I had gone. I feel unwanted and useless. I looked through the lounge room window and everyone was having a great time.

Anyway, we just finished the family dinner. Mum cracked the news that dad is staying for good. Everyone cheers and is happy.

Except me.

I yell at her, "How can you let him stay after everything he's done to us, done to our family!"

Everyone stared at me with shock. I hardly noticed. I was to busy running out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

As I run to my room I feel tears overflowing. How can she do this?

I have to talk to Dimka.

I take out my mobile phone that I got today. At least I can talk to Dimka in the privacy of my room.

I call the Academy. The phone rings all the way to the message machine. Odd.

A voice says the message:

The Academy's students and guardians are not at the Ski lodge at the moment. If you would like to talk to any students or guardians, please call the Ski lodge on…."

The lady reads out the number twice and I write it down. I hand up and dial the Ski lodge with fingers crossed.

"Hello I am Amanda, how can I help you?"

"Err hi, I was wondering if this was the Ski lodge the St Vladmir's students and guardians are at?" I ask nervously.

"Well, Yes it is. Would you like me to put you through to their HQ here at the Ski Lodge?"

"Well, yeah that would be great! Thanks!"

She chuckles, "okay honey, just a sec."

I'm put on hold but after only a minute a familiar voice answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Stan, it's Anz."

"Hey hun, what can I do for you?"

"Is Dimitri there?"

"No sorry. He's getting the last of the students from the Academy. Who you like me to get him to call you back?"

"No Stan thanks anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

I cant believe I've decided this.

I pack my bag, jump out the window and hit the ground running.

No one will miss me, that's for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

The system that is in this story is Different to the American one. In the brackets there are is some explanation to who ever doesn't understand.

OMG there was a double fatal car crash on the Clyde this afternoon and it was like sooo busy at work and then I when I came home and tried to open the documents that had all the chapters for this story on it they were all computer language!!! BTW the Clyde is big mountain range that separates my hometown from the south coast.

Please R&R I need feedback!!

Ellz94

It's been a month and I already feel like I belong.

I'm at the Academy that my friend went to, the one in Australia. It's in the bush near a city called Goulburn. It's near a highway that connects Goulburn to Canberra, the Nations capital (If you follow this highway, it will take you all the way around Australia, I'm pretty sure it's called the Kings Highway.).

I have a mentor called Hugh. He is so bloody Aussie but I don't care. He's like an older brother to me.

After about a week the headmaster, Albert, saw how experienced I am and said if I can get ahead of my class in theory I can graduate this year. So poor Hugh has about six hours a day with me, four hours for combat and two hours for theory. (A year is made out of four terms, two semesters. In each term there is nine to eleven weeks. In between each term there is two weeks holiday. Except at the end of year.)

I met this amazing guy, his names matt. He a Moroi but his parents dies when he was four. They died in a fatal car crash. He was in it but he survived. I'm glad he did because even though I've only known him for a month I really like him. He's cute.

I'm heading home from my run. I go on an hour run through the bush every day to get things off my mind. But today I had promised Matt that I would see him. I check my watch, shit I had five minutes to get back and have a shower. There is no way I would be ready.

The screeching of tired takes my out of my thoughts. The last thing I hear is someone yelling my name.

* * *

MPOV (Matt's Point Of View.)

I cant wait for tonight.

I check my watch. Five minutes and she isn't even through the school gates. I start to worry. Sure I've had my share of relationships but Anz somehow makes me feel different.

The screeching of tires makes me look up. Shit Anz is in direct path of a car.

"ANZ!!" But I'm too late. She gets sandwiched in between the car and the fence that surrounds the school. I start running towards her. As I get closer I know I'm too late. She's gone. I fall to my knees beside her. I put my hand to her face and wish I could save her. I start crying. The people in the car are unconscious.

I look up when I hear a gasp. I realize it's from Anz. How is that possible? I look at her face and see her eyes staring into mine.

"Matt?" I smile and cry with relief. She's alive, but how?


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's impossible but I'm alive. And I can feel Matt's feelings.

It's been two weeks since the accident and he's emotions pulse through a bond that has formed between Matt and me.

When he told me, I knew exactly what happened. Matt's a spirit user. I explain to him and he was shocked but it wore of after about a day. We are really close now.

It's week one of term one. I'm still in the year that kids my age are meant to be in. But Al says that if I keep up my progress I can move up two grades to Matt's year.

I'm in combat at the moment and I'm kicking everyone's asses. Alex, the guardian who teaches the class, is really impressed. I know all the guardians by their first name but I'm not aloud to call them by their first names if there are other students around.

Ding dong ding. The announcement bells rings. Everyone stops fighting to here the announcement.

Sorry for this untimely announcement but can Anzhela Belikov come to my office now please? I repeat can Anzhela Belikov please come to my office now please?

_Thank you, guardians and students._

There were whispers through the hall as I nod to Alex and walk out of the room.

* * *

Fantastic.

I just found out my idiotic older brother has put out a poster of me asking if anyone sees me to contact him. Well I guess I would do the same thing if Strigoi attacked my home community and I wanted to know if any of my family was still alive.

I asked Al if he could not reply to him. He agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry guys I'm taking so long to update but I keep getting new assignments and heaps of homework. It also doesn't help when your Internet is shut down. I will always try and update as quick as possible.

**R&R thanks**

**Ellz94**

"You're getting good at this." Hugh says as we walk out of the hall after training. He is puffed and so am I. I had beaten him again.

"Yeah well it's been what, three months? You're a good teacher." I punch him on the arm. He ruffles my hair. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

He laughs. "Oh I was meant to tell you to go to Albert's office after practice." I start to head off towards Al's office. "And I'm coming." He has an amused look on his face.

"Whatever."

We race towards Al's office.

"Ha! I win yet again." I gloat as he almost runs into me. He gives me an annoyed look. "Hey, you used to always gloat when you won."

"Maybe, but that's different."

"As if!" But before he could reply I knock on Albert's door.

"Cheater." He mumbles under his breath. I chuckle silently.

"Come in." Al says from behind the door.

We walked into the room. Al was behind his huge oak desk. Albert is an older man with grey hair but few wrinkles. He had an official look on his face so I knew right then and there that this was really serious.

"What's up, Al?" I ask trying to break the tension.

His serious mask wavers a bit. "Not much but I have news for you, Anz."

"Okay….good or bad?"

"Both."

"Now that's confusing."

There goes his mask. He smiles at me.

"Who said it wasn't?"

I smile back.

"No one."

"Okay then, well I think I'll tell you the bad news first. Yesterday Strigoi were sighted on the boarder of NSW (New South Wales) and heading this way. Apparently they want you." He has a worried look on his face. Hugh gasps. I try to keep it light.

"What because of my fantastic looks?" I say fluffing up my hair. Albert relaxes slightly but Hugh is still tense. I rub his arm. "Serously Hugh, it doesn't matter. We'll just have to put up a better security around the border of the school so they can't come in and get the Moroi" One name comes straight to mind…

"You don't care about yourself one bit, do you?" Asks Hugh trying to smile but not succeeding.

"Aha, you know why…"

"Don't need reminding. Albert what do you want to do?" Hugh asks.

"Exactly what Anz said. I doubt they'll come to us but you never know."

"Ok I'll go tell the other guardians."

"Yeah and I have to go study, got an exam tomorrow."

"Hold it!" Both of us turn and look at Al confused.

He smiles at our expressions. "I told you there was bad news as well as good news didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, what's the good news?" Hugh looks all official beside me and I almost crack up laughing. He sees me and he smiles down at me.

Albert stands up and moves around the table and stands in front of me. "Anz because of your incredibly good grades, you are aloud to move up to Matt's year." He smiles down at me. I look at Hugh who looks incredibly proud but there is something behind that…

"Are you serious?!" I ask

"Of coarse. Now you better say good bye to Hugh." I look at Albert confused.

"What do you mean, 'say goodbye to Hugh'?" I turn to look at Hugh, "Your not going anywhere, are you?"

Hugh smiles a tight smile at me; "You're going fine with hardly any help from me. And anyway I was only meant to be your mentor until you catched up."

"WHAT!! I'm not going up any grades if I can't have Hugh as my mentor." I cross my arms across my chest and stare at Al.

"Be reasonable Anz, you'll be fine." Hugh says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off.

"So you knew this would happen and you didn't think to tell me?" I ask Hugh without looking at him. I feel tears welling up.

"I thought you would have guessed it Anz." He sounded like he was frowning and in his voice there was a hint of worry. "Al…"

Albert sighs. "I guess she does need you Hugh. Ok, look Anz you can move up the three grades and Hugh will stay your mentor."

I step forward and hug Al, he seems surprised but hugs me back after awhile. "Thanks Al." I mumble against his chest.

I turn and run to Hugh. He hugs me straight away, his face in my hair. I then realize that I'm crying. I pull away but keep my head down. "Thanks Al, erm when do I start?"

"Next week. So you don't need to have that test tomorrow."

"That's a plus." I smile at Al and he smiles back at me.

"I still need to go. I'll see you later." I leave the room without looking at either of them again and let the tears fall. Geez that was close.

* * *

I'm sitting down at the creek that is close to the border of the school. I normally come her with Matt but he's in training at the moment. Every afternoon he has help trying to control spirit.

I love it down here. There is mini waterfalls, birds chirping, wind in the trees and it's so _green_. It's peaceful, a great change from life.

There's a buzzing in the back of my head, which normally comes when Matt is feeling a big emotion. I let it suck me in.

He's in the main hallway of the school looking for me.

_Oh he'll figure it out quick enough._ I think to myself.

I continue to stare at the creek.

I feel a shiver up my spine and I turn around.

There's matt, staring down at me. He smiles and I smile back.

"I was looking for you." He says to me as he makes his way over to me.

"I know, I just didn't see any point going back up to campus when you would figure where I would be." By the time I finished he was sitting down next to me.

We sit there for awhile but he obviously can't stand silence. "Okay what is going on?" I look up and he's staring down at me with a worried look on his face. I smile at him.

"Nothing, I swear. But you might want to know that I'm moving up three grades. So in other words I'm in the same year as you are from the beginning of next week."

"Are you serious? That's great!" Before I know it he's picked me up are kissing me. I'm surprised at first but get straight into the kiss. He breaks it.

He chuckles. "Enthusiastic aren't you?"

"Yep. Now come here I wasn't finished." He smiles as he lowers his head. He continues to smile as he kisses me.

_What could go wrong?_ I think to myself.

_Everything._


	11. Fill in

_**Ok guys **_

_**Sorry bout the wait but I've been caught up in things…**_

Anyway, some beautiful, wonderful people (whom I cant remember the names of at the moment, because I don't have the net at the moment, sorry!) made some wonderful suggestions… this chapter is sort of a fill in chapter from when Anzhela left home and went to Australia. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone but just try and bear with me. I've also lost my memory stick so I cant remember the plot of the original story… but we will get there I promise. Oh, and can anyone who likes twilight can you read my other fanfic? I have no responses on it, probably because it's terrible, but I REALLY like feedback. Thanks to anyone who has R&Red and anyone who does read this or my other 1 can they PLEASE R&R.

_**Love ya all, **_

_**MWA xoxo**_

_**Ellz94**_

_**P.S. I'm sooo sorry to who ever is Russian or what ever, because apparently the dates are mixed up, that Christmas isn't at the same time of year as Australia/America, again I'm sorry but I cant change it because then I would have to rewrite a lot of things. SORRY!!!**_

­­­­­­­_Flashback,_

I run out of the room pissed off at my family. How can they let him live with us after everything that has happened?!

I can't think straight; I take out the phone that I got for Christmas and dial a number I have grown well to know. Before I realize what I'm doing someone picks up the phone.

"St Vladmir's Academy, Dimitri speaking, can I help you?"

I gulp; the one time that he does pick up is the one time I don't want to talk to him, I think. Or maybe my conscience is telling me something.

"Hello?" He asks again. I can't stand this, I hang up, and then I realize I'm crying. Now I know why I called St Vlad's, I needed someone to talk to. I ignore that annoying bragging voice in my head that says maybe I should stay.

I creep downstairs and see some money on the table in the hall near the phone.

"Just let her simmer down for a bit. She's too much like her brother, if you go up there she'll probably do what Dimitri did to you all those years ago." Mum says to dad.

"You're probably right." Dad says sounding annoyed.

I sooo want to go in there and do exactly what Dimitri did, but I know better.

I took the money then saw dads and mums wallet/purse on the table in the lounge room. Should I risk it?

Before I know it, I'm in the lounge room searching the table for more money.

I hear voices coming this way, I run out of the room and upstairs. I go without a sound.

As I got to my room I gently closed the door and turned around to look at my room.

Over the years I have barely changed my room. In one corner my childhood toys sat on the rocking chair mum used to sit in and read me to sleep. All my walls covered with my previous favorite bands, role models and funny pictures or just memories from the past. One in particular caught my eye… it was one of us kids, all four of us, mucking around in the mud in the backyard, while it was raining, and of course, an extremely angry mum in the corner. I focus on us kids; we look happy like nothing could ever separate us. Me, on Dimitri's shoulders while Dina and Kristen throw HUGE mud pies at us. Everyone is laughing, having fun…I remember when this photo was taken, it was taken a week before Dimitri bashed dad. After that Dimitri was sent away, and us remaining kids separated and barely talked. I wanted so much for Dimitri to come home, he was the only one who ever listened to me and then, when he left, I realized he was also the kid out of all of us who kept us together, who made us stick together through it all. When he left everything feel apart. It was never the same, except for when Dimitri came home; it sort of was like the good old days. But every year the fights would get bigger, every year everyone moved further apart. It hurt to see everyone spit apart like they did but I guess that is what happens. I stuff the picture in my bag.

I look at the rest of the room with tears in my eyes. Drawings that I had drawn, some just squiggles because at that time I was too young to draw anything, marks over the very few patches of wall where Dimitri and I had flicked paint while painting or that time when Dimitri snuck up to my room, with mud pies in his hands, and threw them at me while I was reading, or at least trying to.

All these memories, and yet I still feel that I need to leave.

Options started to run through my head as I silently, yet quickly packed my bag. St Vlad's? Nah that would be to…. weird.

I keep thinking till the right option lands in my head.

Australia.

Steph moved there and the last time I talked to her she was loving it there. They had those really weird animals…. kangaroos, that's right. Oh and the gum tree (?) that smelt absolutely amazing after it had rained. I could picture it in my mind…no I'm kidding, I can't really.

I pick up my mobile and phone the airlines. The next available flight is in an hour. Good I can get there, and I'll have enough money for tuition for the new school and to get a taxi.

I write a quick note to mum and the girls saying that I'm sorry.

And with one last glance around the room, I jump out the window.

As I run away the tears start streaming down my face.

End of flashback

"Hello? Earth to Anz…" Matt is waving his hands in front of my face. I smile up at him.

"Sorry bout that."

"It's 'k. You alright?" He asks with concern. He's frowning a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reinforce it with my best smile, which makes Matt smile back.

I turn away from him.

I sigh, god I'm glad I left.

_**Hope that wasn't too confusing for you, tell me what you think. Should I do more of this thing, or just continue on with the story?**_

_**HELP ME!!! I really need suggestions, I have a plot but I need help to make it better.**_

_**Even if it's mean or what ever…I DON'T MIND!!!**_

_**R&R PLEASE!!!**_

_**Love ya all,**_

_**MWA xoxo**_

_**  
Ellz94 **_


	12. READ!

Hey guys... I know how much people HATE these things... but I'm not going to do another post until i get more reviews... at least 10 more...

Sorry to the people who are R&R but i would really like feed back.

Once i have those reviews ill post the next chapter i have it all ready...

**READ AND REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!!! **

Dont want to do this... but i have to

Hopefully updating soon..

Ellz94


	13. Chapter 11

Two weeks later…

I'm sitting in class. I'm in maths, which is one of the many subjects I have with matt.

The teacher is away today, and everyone has finished his or her work. Bludge time!!

Matt has his arm around me. Everyone in the school knows we're going out, not like it's much of a surprise.

"What are you thinking?" He whispers in my ear.

I turn and look at him. "Why do you ask that?"

He smiles. "Maybe because you're frowning, just a little."

I raise my eyebrows. "Am I?"

"Not anymore." He says as he lowers his head. He kisses me and then I realize how tense I was. "That's better." He murmurs against my lips. I giggle and look around the room. Everyone is either making out or talking to their next best friend.

There is a knock on the door and everyone straightens up to see who's at the door.

Hugh appears in the doorway and I blush. Hugh has seen me with Matt heaps of times but when Hugh's on duty he normally doesn't tolerate that sort of thing.

He sees me and I can tell he's holding back a laugh. "Excuse me Guardian Wilson can I see Anzhela please?"

"Yeah, of course you can." She smiles at me and inclines her head towards Hugh.

I turn to Matt who has a confused look on his face. "What did you do?" He murmurs to me.

I smile at him. "Nothing I don't think." I kiss him. "I'll find you at lunch okay?" He nods and kisses me again. He still looks confused.

I smile at him and then turn and walk towards Hugh.

Once in the hallway, Hugh bursts out laughing, I give him a sideways glance. "What are you laughing at?"

"The look on your face when I came into the room." He smiles down at me.

I punch him on the arm. "Shut up."

He's still rubbing his arm when we end up in front of Albert's door. I raise my eyebrows at him.

He smiles and knocks on the door. "Come in." Al yells from the other side of the door. He sounds all official; there must be other guardians in the room.

I open the door and look around the room. There was no one else in the room, why is Albert acting like this?

"Er hi Albert, what is going on?" I ask hesitantly.

His mask wavers. "Strigoi have been sighted only 200 kilometres north of the school perimeter."

"Oh, when was that?" I look behind me where Hugh has turned into a statue.

"Last night."

"Well we have all day don't we?"

"You don't get it Anz, there is over 100 in the group which I know is almost impossible, but over in America there have been a lot of attacks."

"Where?" My heart stops beating.

"I'm sorry Anz." He looked at me and I knew exactly where that was.

_St Vlad's. Dimitri._ "Excuse me." I say and walk out of the room. As soon as I have left the room I start sprinting. It's almost lunch so people are coming into the hallways. Not that I care, I dodge them and run out the door.

Once outside I fall to my knees. _This cannot be happening…hit yourself on the head and wake up, Anz. _ I say to myself.

Before I realize it, it begins to rain. Too bothered to move I get soaked within minutes.

Suddenly a nauseous feeling sweeps over my body.

* * *

I run towards the Guardian Quarters to find Hugh.

But the person I run into first is no one other than Janine Hathaway.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I say to her feeling absolutely ridiculous.

She smiles at me. "It's okay."

"I can't believe it's you. I'm sorry. You know Dimitri, don't you?"

She looks worried, shocked and sad. "Yes I did. How do you know him?"

I don't like the tone she's using. Cautiously I say, "He's my brother… What do you mean by you _did_ know him?"

She looks uncomfortable. "When St Vlad's was attacked early this year Dimitri was captured." She looked really uncomfortable now. "He was apparently turned."

"I thought that's what happened." I say trying to hold back tears. " when we were younger he always said he would rather die than be turned." A tear escapes. "If you'll excuse me I have to find Hugh."

As I turn she says, "I'm sorry for your loss. He was a great guardian."

I turn back to her with tears in my eyes. "I know, he taught me a lot when he used to come home. He's partly the reason why I'm here."

I turn around and run to find Hugh.

* * *

I run toward the hall. He would be in the middle of a class at the moment but this was important.

I run through the doors and see him with kids around him listening to his… knowledge.

He sees me, smiles but it wavers when he sees my face. "Okay guys, go on the run and you have 10 minutes."

A lot of them moan but there is one girl who sprints off… she reminds me of myself. I smile.

Hugh runs over to me and grabs my upper arms… he knows something's wrong. I give him a weak smile.

"Anz what's wrong?"

"They are here. Somewhere. I feel sick… I want to throw up."

"Who? What's here Anz? You're scaring me honey." He looks really worried.

"Strigoi. They are really close… I- I keep passing out."

Hugh turns white. "Since when could you do this?"

"I don't know. I feel really sick." Another wave of nausea runs over me. I calapse. Hugh drops to the ground and helps me up. He looks really worried.

"Hugh don't you dare worry about me. I-I need you to help me to Al's office so we can make sure everyone gets on holy ground quick enough."

He nods. "Yer lets go. Wait a second." He checks his watch and a second later kids start bolting into the hall. "Well done guys. 5 minutes… improvement. Dismissed."

He grabs me by the arm and we start running towards the office.

*

I run into Al's door. He opens up the door smiling. But it wavers when he sees me.

"you look dreadful Anz." He says with a frown.

"Yeah well I don't feel that crash hot either."

"Okay, whats going on?"

"Al we need to get everyone to the church as soon as possible. There are Strigoi really close. That's why I feel so crap."

He stared at me for about two minutes. Then walked over to the PA.

_Excuse me staff and students. This is not a drill. Can all the Moroi and junior novices please head to the church as quick as possible. All the senior novices please head to the hall please. The school is under attack. Please hurry. _

_Again this is not a drill._

"Anz I need you to hurry to the hall and explain this to the guardians… I'll be there in a moment."

I nod and start running.

I feel a hand on my arm. It pulls me into a chest I know all to well. Matt

"What the hell are you doing?! Didn't you hear? Your meant to be in the church. You have to go now."

"Not until you promise me to be careful." I look down.

"Anz for god's sake promise me! Please…" I look up at him and he's about to cry.

I put my hand to cup his cheek. "I'm sorry matt. This is what I have to do. This is what I'm going to do the rest of my life. I'm protecting you." I start crying. "I'm sorry Matt." I kiss him with tears in my eyes and start running to the hall.

_God I hope he'll be okay…._


End file.
